


Thoughts & Kisses

by kimonodesu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: First story, Kamukura and Nagito kiss, Kissing, M/M, Short Story, Thinking, only for a bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimonodesu/pseuds/kimonodesu
Summary: Kamukura Izuru wishes to leave to Towa City, but a certain something, or someone, is stopping him.





	Thoughts & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short and simple Izuru x Nagito story  
> Hope you enjoy!

“This is boring. Let's go.” Izuru said, grabbing Servant’s chain. He started pulling, and Nagito followed. He didn't know where to go, but anywhere than Hope's Peak. The area became boring after awhile.  


Servant’s mind was fuzzy. Not because the chain (which he had become used to), but because his thoughts were jumbled up. One thought was wandering where Izuru was dragging him to today. Another, wishing to pull Izuru close and kiss him. And the “other” thought was surprisingly overpowering. Izuru stopped. Servant, deep in thought, bumped into him.  


"...” Izuru just looked at him. Then a memory brushed over his thoughts. It was the old him, he presumed, kissing someone who looked like Servant. Nagito, the name his mind was processing. He was surprised. Why was his mind processing this?  
Suddenly, Servant was pulled close. His eyes shot open, then relaxing. Izuru was kissing him. Kissing trash like him! He blushed. A memory with Hajime flew into his mind. Izuru must be Hajime.. but do they share the same memories? Does Izuru know of Hajime liking Serv- Nagito? Who knew.  


They enjoyed the kiss for a few more minutes. Izuru then pulled away, grabbed Servant’s chain, and starting pulling again. He was blushing as well. Servant wished that could've lasted forever..


End file.
